This ARRA C06 project will renovate more than 40,000 gross square feet of existing space in the heart of the UCLA biomedical campus to create the Integrative Phenotyping Center for Neuropsychiatry (IPCN). High-throughput strategies for deep and technically demanding phenotype assessments are critically needed to achieve breakthroughs in the understanding, prevention, and treatment of severe disorders of brain and behavior. The IPCN, which will include dedicated facilities for magnetic resonance imaging and other state of the art phenotyping modalities, will advance dramatically the research and training missions of the Semel Institute (SI), one of the leading centers for neuropsychiatry worldwide. It will further enhance the opportunities for interaction and collaboration of at least 180 researchers, most of whom already participate in large integrative phenotyping projects, and who will conduct more than 40,000 hours of human phenotyping each year within the facility. The IPCN project will employ a flexible design, enabling the reconfiguration of research space as scientific considerations evolve, and will involve a high degree of sustainability in design, construction, and operation stages. The IPCN project will advance the goals of the Recovery Act by creating and maintaining American jobs directly in its construction, and by preserving and potentially expanding the grant support on which the SI depends.